


Love and Redemption

by M_baby1



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, F/F, Girl Penis Emma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_baby1/pseuds/M_baby1
Summary: Regina is married to Daniel,who runs into trouble with Leopold,head of the local mafia,and Regina sees her husband's death. Leopard hires Emma as an assassin,but instead of Killing the target she begins protecting her.But Regina Isn't really the damsel you think.





	1. Chapter 1

*Dream Memory*

"Come on, you have to catch me!" said the girl with brown hair as she smiled.

"Slow down so I can catch you," said the boy with brown eyes. He laughed and she ran until she reached the tree and started climbing it. The boy stopped running and looked up and yelled, "Stop! Before you get hurt!"

The girl looked down and smiled and kept climbing the boy murmured, "Mom is not gonna like this."

The girl rolled her eyes and said, "Well, mother is in the house, so stop talking, and come get me, Jeff, -ahh!" she had fell, cut her upper lip on a branch, and hit her head dangerously hard. She passed out, and Jefferson ran over dropping to his knees, cradling his sister's head. "Regina! Wake up, Regina! Wake up!"

"Present"

"Mommy! Wake up! Mommy, wake up!" says the blonde hair little girl. She lifts up her mommies eyelid, and a tan hand comes out to swat her softly. She giggles and says, "Mommy, wake up."

Regina mumbles, 'not now' and pulls the covers over her head. The three year old stands up and starts jumping on the bed while saying 'wake up!' over and over. Regina then pulls the covers down. "Okay. Okay. I am up," says Regina.

The little girl says, "I hungry," and giggles.

Regina looks over and smiles correcting the adorable little girl, "It is 'I am hungry'."

The little girl tilts her head and looks at her with greenish-blue eyes and her little tummy rumbles. regina smiles and laughs, "Come on, Baby. Let's go feed the beast in your tummy." She walks out of the room, carrying the little girl down stairs and into the dining room, where there's a high chair setup, and places her daughter in the seat making sure to strap her in.

She heads to the kitchen to make breakfast. A few moments later, she returns with well cut up pancakes and eggs, putting it on the tray of the highchair

The three year old grins and says 'thank you' and starts shoving it in her mouth like she's starving.

She turns back to go grabs her food and pulls out a chair and sits.

"You like it Davina?" Regina asks. Davina nods her head and shoves pancakes in her mouth.

" Whoa, whoa, slow down, Baby, before you choke," Regina warns softly. Davina pauses and takes the remaining food she stuffed in her mouth out and chews the food she has in her mouth slowly. Regina smiles and says "Good, Baby," as she continues eating her food and looks around thinking, 'How did I get here?'

FLASHBACK

Coming back from a doctor's appointment, a nine month pregnant Regina pulls up in front of the house and gets out. Walking the path to the house, she unlocks and opens the door and calls for Daniel. No one answers back. She closes the door then goes to turn the lights on nothing happens she goes to call for Daniel again, but before she could, she hears a noise from the study and sees the light on and thinks it's him. She goes to knock, but hears more than one voice and peeks and sees daniel kneeling, with four guys pointing guns at him.

Her hand flew to her mouth to stop the gasp threatening to come out.

" , I am only going to ask you one. More. Time. Where is my money and documents?" Mr white asks.

Daniel looked up and stared.

Leopold looked to his left nodding to the henchman. The man stepped forward and threw his fist back and hitting the kneeling man in the face, his head turning forcefully to the left.

Regina flinched and clenched her eyes close.

"Now. That's not what I asked you ," Leopold said.

Regina reopened her eyes and turned to go get her cell phone, but remember she left it in the car.

Daniel spits the blood out. "I don't know anything about your money or your documents," he said.

Leopold shakes his head and backs up. He walks to Daniel's desk and picks up a picture frame with him and Regina. "You have a beautiful wife. It would be a real shame if something happened to her," he said.

Daniel was violently shaking his head no and silently crying

"Now, now, there's no need to cry. All I want to know is where my money and documents are at, so I can be on my way. You and your beautiful wife can go on as life as you know it." He said

Daniel hung his head low and thought about regina and the daughter he would never see grow up, call him daddy, watch her take her first step, or walk her down the aisle. He looked up and saw something move within the mirror behind Leopold. 'Regina' he thought.

He smiled at her quickly and silently mouthed, "I love you" with his eyes revealing the sentiment, then turned back to leo and yelled, "GO TO HELL!"

Leopold turned around and walked to one of the guys.

"Again, that's not what I asked you, Mr. Colter," and took the gun from the guys hand, walked up to Daniel, and aimed the gun at his chest.

Regina whimpered and cried softly. As she watch the love of her life about to died

Leo took the safety off.

"Do you have any last thing to say?" the mob boss asked.

"Yea fu-" but he didn't get to finish before his near lifeless body dropped to the floor.

Regina let out a sob and felt something wet trickling down her leg and gritted teeth, as a sharp contraction hit her hard and stagger backwards, hitting the table behind her knocking over a vase.

As the glass shattered on the floor it could be heard outside the door. One of Leopold's guys turned around and walked slowly to the door.

Regina turns around and tries to quickly run to the door.

He opens the door and heard footsteps.

"She's here!" he shouted to his boss.

"Well, go get her and bring her back dead or alive," Leopold said.

Regina opened the car door and got in, she started the engine, put the car in drive and drove off. She kept driving until she is was too tired to drive anymore. Pulling over into a motel, she purchased a room feeling another contraction hit her hard.

"Ahhhh shit!" she said as she held her stomach.

She went to the bathroom and ran the water and waited until it reached the right temperature, then stripped and got in.

She exhaled then inhaled slowly,then screamed when another contraction hit her harder than the one before.

"I guess you're coming huh little one?" she said.

She put her legs on both sides of the tub and started pushing and pushing,she felt the baby by her thighs and pulled her up, regina was met with silence, no crying or movements, she rubbed the baby's back.

"Come on, Baby, cry for Mommy. Please, I can't lose you too ," she said.

Wailing filled the bathroom; Regina let the breath she didn't know she was holding seep from her mouth and started crying.

"Mommy's got you my beautiful baby. Mommy's got you," Regina said. The baby looked up and oddly familiar greenish-blue connected with her own chocolate brown eyes.

Regina knew right then and there she wasn't Daniel's but didn't care.

She looked down at her daughter with so much love, unable to keep the smile from her lips, the sob that came from her throat.

"Hello, Davina Grace Mills."

END OF FLASHBACK

"Mommy, I done," Davina said.

Regina rapidly blinked and looked at her and smiled.

"Ok, Baby. Let's get you ready for daycare," she said.

Greenish-blue eyes lit up as Davina looked up and held her arms out to be picked up.

About half an hour later, both of the Mills girls were and ready to go about their day.

Regina closed the door and locked it, putting Davina in her car seat, and strapping her in. She closes the door and walks to her side getting in and pulling off.

After dropping Davina off, she pulled up to the Mayor's Office and got out.

"Do I have any messages?" Regina asks. Her receptionist shook her head.

Regina walked into her office and around the desk, she sat down started her day as mayor.

"Have you found her yet?" asked the voice over the phone.

"No, I haven't yet," says the blonde.

"Well, keep looking. I don't pay to just sit around either you find her or I will hire someone else," says the voice.

"That's not necessary, Sir. I will find her," says the blonde.

"Dont contact me until it's done."

The blonde didn't have time to answer before they hung up.

The blonde had watched the brunette go in the office.

'What do they want with you?' thought the blonde.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina sat at her desk in her office,shuffling papers, answering phone calls, and reading emails. It was time for lunch, and she was hungry.

Regina buzzed her secretary, Amanda, "Cancel all my meetings and calls. I'm going to lunch, and reading the rest of the day off," Regina says.

"Ok Miss Mills," the secretary responded happily, glad to leave early herself.

She rearranged her paperwork and looked out the window and seeing how sunny it was and decided to take a walk to Granny's. As she's walking to granny's,she starts thinking about Daniel and how things could have been different if he was alive today when a solid figure bumped into her on the sidewalk.

"My apologies, I didn't see you there," the figure said.

"Obviously! Are you gonna just stand there or move?" Regina says to the figure.

The figure was taken aback by the harsh tone but sidestepped the brunette.

The mayor continued walking to Granny's but heard a faint 'Have a great day'. Meanwhile, Regina entered the diner and saw her baby sister. She walks up to the counter and sits down.

"Hey Gina!" says the brunette with a red streak

Regina glared at the brunette, "Didn't I say to never ever to call me that, Ruby?" she asked.

Ruby smirked, "But I just love the look on your face when I do… Gina."

"Remind me why I tolerate you again," the mayor retorted.

"Because you love me, and I'm your baby sister."

A few people in town know Ruby is Regina's half-sister. Sir Henry is an amazing father to all his children: Zelena being the oldest than Jefferson being the second oldest, and Regina was the second youngest. When henry told them about Ruby, the two children were hurt, Regina even more so, having heard about the middle child treatment. After being reassured, they realized they would be lucky to gain a baby sister.

Regina lifted an eyebrow and smirked, returned by Ruby's smirk of her own.

"So, what can I get you, Gina?" she asked.

The brunette rolled her eyes playfully. "I would like my usual, please," she said.

Ruby wrote down the order saying a quick 'I'll be right back' and turns around and goes straight into the back.

Regina gives a quick nod,finding herself thinking about Daniel but hey thoughts surprisingly turned to the blonde that had nearly knocked her off her feet. She rolled her eyes at the memory but she felt she had seen those oddly familiar greenish-blue eyes before.

A sound of fingers snapping pulled her out of her thoughts. Regina looked up seeing her baby sister with her apple pancakes, black coffee no sugar or milk and smiled."Thank you, Dear," she said.

"Gina, are you ok? You seem a little off today...is there something wrong?" she asked worriedly.

Regina goes to open her mouth, but the sound of a bell alerting a new visitor pulled them away from their conversation. Both brunette's turned around to the newcomer.

The blonde walked up to an empty table and sat down.

Both mills turned back and shared a look.

The blonde picked up the menu and started looking it over.

"I'll be right back," Ruby said, receiving a small nod from her elder sister.

Ruby walked over to the new visitor in town. "Are you ready to order, or do you need some more time?" she asked. The blonde looked up and put her menu down.

"I'm ready to order. Can I have a cheeseburger with onions rings and a large chocolate milkshake?" she asked.

"One cheeseburger with onions rings and a large chocolate milkshake coming right up!" Ruby said cheerily while writing the order. She gave the blonde a smile and walked straight into the back.

Regina continued eating but felt eyes on her back and turned around finding a pair of eyes staring at her. She found herself unable to look away from greenish-blue eyes. The woman gave a tight lip smile and nod towards Regina.

The brunette rolled her eyes and turned back around, missing the smirk the woman had gave her.

About ten minutes later, Ruby comes out with the woman's order and walks over there.

"Here's your cheeseburger with onions rings and a chocolate milkshake." The blonde looks at Ruby's name tag.

"Thank you, Ruby." the blonde said giving the waitress a dazzling, dimpled smile.

Ruby smiled back blushing and gave a quick 'You're welcome!' and heads back to Regina.

Regina started to bombard Ruby with questions, "So who is she? Why is she in Storybrooke? How long is she going to stay here? What's her name? What is she doing here?" she asked.

"Damn! Can you at least let me get behind the counter before you start interrogating me? Geez, what are you, a freaking cop or the mayor. You need to pick one because you can't be both…" Regina lifted an eyebrow up and stared at her.

"Well...are you gonna tell me or not ruby?!" she asked.

Ruby bit her bottom lip. "Well, I didn't really, actually ask her any questions.." she said.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Fine! Since I'm Mayor, I might as well do it myself," and started standing up taking a few bills out and put it on the counter. The mayor walks over to the new visitor in the diner.

Emma continues eating when she hear heels clicking approaching her.

Regina clears her throat to get Emma's attention, "You must be new here because I have never seen you around here before. And as mayor, I know just about everybody in this town."

Emma stopped eating, wiped her mouth and looked up at the brunette. She smiled. "Oh it's you again, I hope you haven't bumped into anyone on the way here...again.

Regina glared at the woman, and if looks could kill she would have died. "As I recall, you bumped into me," she sneered back.

Emma held up her hands in a mocking surrender. "Whoa I'm sorry for bumping into you; how about a fresh start. Swan, Emma Swan," she said holding out her hand to shake.

Regina narrowed her eyes at Emma. she took her hand, "Regina Mills, the Mayor of Storybrooke."

Emma goes to open her mouth to say something, but the sound of a phone ringing stopped her. She gives Emma a quick, 'Excuse me, I'm sorry,' and answered her phone.

Emma found herself trailing her eyes over every part of the latina's body and thinking about the way the red blazer and black dress clings to her curves and shows just the right amount of cleavage and thigh, not too much and not too little. She trails her eyes back up Regina's body and to her face and saw the way she frowns her eyebrows when she talks, and the way her tongue peeks out a little when she's not talking.

Emma thought about ways she would like to use that tongue the thought made her get aroused; she felt her jeans becoming a little tight. She started shifting slightly to relieve the pressure in her jeans until the woman turned slightly. She couldn't help but stare at Regina's plump butt and swallowed roughly feeling herself twitch.

The sound of Regina clearing her throat broke the blonde from her hormonal thoughts. Emma snapped her head up and met chocolate brown eyes and a quirked eyebrow with a knowing smirk. "I would love to stay and chat, but I have to be somewhere Miss Swan," she said. Emma scolded herself mentally for staring too long.

Emma's voice comes out as a little high pitch when she talked, "No-no problem. You uh you have a nice day," she said.

"You too, Miss Swan," Replied with her naturally sultry voice. She goes to turn around when a hand on her arm stops her .

Regina looks down at the hand. Her eyes follow the hand up to a toned arm, to soft looking pale lips. She looked up and was met with intense, oddly familiar greenish-blue eyes; she could have sworn she had seen them before. She filed that away for later. She was brought out of her thoughts by Emma calling her name.

"Regina. Regina are you ok?" she asked.

Regina blinked and blushed before turning away, praying Emma didn't catch her blushing.

"Y-yes I'm fine," she stuttered. "Apparently I'm not myself today, but I should be going, Miss Swan, she said."

"Emma, please...call me Emma," she said to Regina.

Regina gave her a nod and turned, rushing out the diner door, unaware of the smile on her lips. About half an hour later, she was getting into her car, having come from the office. She drove to the daycare, arriving a few minutes later and goes in to see Davina and her teacher Ms. Tina sitting on a bench. "Mommy! Mommy, I missed you so much," the hyper little girl told her mother.

Regina smiled and picked her up, "I missed you too, Darling," she responded adoringly.

Davina nodded her head and smiled. Regina threw a quick 'thank you and goodbye' over her shoulder. On the ride home, Davina told her mother about her day, what she did for recess, and ate for lunch. They pulled up at 108 Mifflin street and the white mansion. She got out and went to Davina's side, unbuckling her from the seat. She picked her up and closed the door, walking up the path to the door. Once inside, the mother sat her daughter down in a play area while she prepared dinner.

An hour later dinner it is ready and Regina calls Davina down to eat, "Davina, come here Baby Girl," she yells softly, so she won't startle the toddler.

Davina hears her mother call for her and stops playing, "Coming Mommy!" she says. The little girl gets up and runs to her mother. Regina hearing the familiarly soft pitter patter coming towards her opens her arms to pick her daughter up.

"What did Mommy say about running in the house?" she asked her softly.

"Mommy says 'I don't run in house because she no want me get a boo boo'," she says while looking at her mother. Regina looks at greenish-blue eyes and is unable to keep the smile from her lips. She loves her daughter with every fiber in her of her being and would do anything for her. She wishes things could have been different, and her life wasn't turned upside down. She often wishes things were back to how it use to be; her and Daniel, but she can't think like that. She has to move forward. It's been three years since his death and everything that happened.

She shakes her head a little, "Yes, Mommy doesn't want you to get a boo-boo," she says.

Regina puts Davina in her high chair and straps her in. Then she turns to head back in the kitchen, grabbing both of their dinners, putting Davina's on the tray. She pulls out her chair, sits down, and starts eating.

Moments later, after both Mills are done eating and the kitchen is clean, Regina heads upstairs with the little blonde on her hip and goes down the hall to master bedroom. She goes in the suite bathroom and puts Davina down on the floor. Regina turns the water on for the tub only and waits for the right temperature and strips the three-year-old and puts her in the tub to wash her up. Once she's done, She takes Davina out and gets her dried and dressed and ready for bed.

Regina, tired from a hard and irritating day, went into her bathroom and turned the hot shower on. As she stripped her clothes and gets in she lets the warm water pulsate over her aching flesh before relaxing every muscle in her body and throwing her head back in a sigh, her mind wandering to the blonde that had literally stumbled into her life.

She subconsciously lifts her left hand and trails it up her tan taught stomach and up to her breasts, her finger ran over and under her breasts, brushing across stiffening nipples and began to play with them slowly. She tips her head back as her own fingers envelop her nipples, taking them between the thumb and forefinger, rolling them to fully erect points.

Her head tipped even farther backward hitting the wall softly, she bites her lower lip to keep from moaning loud as she rolled and pinched her nipples. Her other hand slipped lower was met with wet folds. She couldn't help but slip her fingers through wet folds and began teasing the hard bundle of nerves. Before she could even get herself to think about what she was doing, she closed her eyes and moaned loud tilting her head to the side wishing more than ever it was Emma's hands instead of hers. She continues teasing the bundle of nerves moaning more louder than before thankful for the shower running.

As She slips two fingers in, her lips parts slightly and she begins moving her fingers in and out, her breath catches in her throat when her fingers go over a rough patch. She repeats the action again and moans louder again. She picks up her pace and starts pumping her fingers in and out faster hitting her spot over and over. Her breathing comes out rapidly, and she feels herself painfully clench around her fingers. The brunette grabs the wall to hold on to as her orgasm rips through her hard. She subconsciously screams out Emma's name as she comes down from her climax.

She leans against the wall. Her legs feeling like jelly as she tried to catch her breath. She pushed herself off the wall and started washing up. Moments later she comes out the bathroom wearing a towel wrapped around her; she drops the towel, gets dressed, and she goes to her bed pulls the covers back, climbing in and lying down she dreams about oddly familiar eyes.

Meanwhile

Emma walks in the bed and breakfast, goes to the counter, and sees an older woman.

"Excuse me, I'd like a room," she told the older woman.

Granny looked at Emma grabbing the ledger, "Would you like a forest view or Square View?" Granny asked.

Emma didn't really see the difference, so she responded with a shrug, "It doesn't matter."

"Square View then," Granny said.

What's the name you're using, "Swan, Emma Swan," she replied, "So how long will you be staying with us for?" she asked.

"A month at the most."

Granny handed Emma a key and said, "Have a great stay in Storybrooke."

'You have no idea,' Emma thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter there's no Regina in this and SMUT

I got two phones,one for the plug and one for the load

I got two phones,one for the bitches and one for the dough

Think I need two more, line bumpin' I'm ring, ring ringin'

Countin' money while they ring, ring ringin'

Trap jumpin' I'm ring, ring, ringin'

I got two phones, one for the plug and one for the load

I got two phones, one for the bitches and one for the dough

Think I need two more, line bumpin' I'm ring, ring, ringin'

Countin' money while they ring, ring, ringin'

Trap jumpin' I'm ring, ring, ringin'

Emma woke up to the sound of her alarm clock on her phone going off letting her know it's time for her early morning run.

She turned the alarm off and got out of bed and looked down at the bulge in her briefs and shook her head and went into the bathroom to begin her day. Five minutes later, she came from the bathroom wearing a sports bra, shorts and grip shoes. She put her hair in a messy ponytail and grabbed her phone and strapped it to her arm. She made sure she had everything she needed before she left out.

She ran down the steps nearly almost running into Ruby.

"Whoa! Slow down there, Em," Ruby said.

Emma raised an eyebrow, "Em huh?" she asked. Ruby blushed and looked away. Emma saw the brunette blushed and looked away, "It's fine. I like the nickname, Rubes," she said.

Ruby turned back around and smirked, "Rubes huh?"

Emma blushed now and scratched the back of her neck while looking away, "I mean you-you gave me a nickname, so I guess it seems fair I give you one too."

Ruby looked at Emma and let her eyes roam over her body, taking in the toned arms and six pack. She let her eyes trail farther down her abs to the V-shape that forms and saw a bulge. Her eyes widened slightly, and she bites her bottom lip. She hears someone clear their throat and looked up blushing at being caught staring.

Emma gave ruby a smirk.

"Ruby, you don't have time to be flirting and gawking at people!" Both women turned their heads at the sound of Granny's voice. Ruby's face turned a darker shade of red.

" I..I should be getting back to work," she mumbled.

"Yeah, I should be going too." Emma said. She walked around Ruby to head out, and heard a faint 'Granny! Why do you always have to embarrass me?!' and laughed while shaking her head softly. Emma jogged through the walking path while listening to music.

I was a…..afraid to make a single sound

Afraid I would never find a way out

Afraid I'd never be found

I don't wanna ' go another round

An angry man's power will shut you up

Trip wires fill this house with tiptoed love

Run out of excuses for everyone

so here I am and I will not run

Guts over fear (the time is near)

Guts over fear(i shed a tear)

For all the times I let you push me round

And let you keep me down

Now I got guts over fear,guts over fear

The sound of her ringtone blasts through the headphones cutting off the music and startling her. She ripped the ear buds out her ear, "Dammit! Yes?" she answered the phone.

"Whoa, easy, Tiger," says the voice over the phone.

"What do you want? I was in the middle of running," Emma said.

"Now, now. Is that any way to talk to your boss, Emmy?"

Emma wrinkled her nose at the nickname, "Do not call me that, Auggie," she said.

"Ok, fair enough. I was just calling to ask, if the mark is dead? You never reported back to me."

Emma bit her lip. August was met with silence, "Emma, you did kill the mark right?" he asked with a hopeful voice.

"Ummm...not really," she answered.

"Geez, Emma. Leopold is not gonna be happy about this. He had clear instructions; he wanted the mark to be killed and for you to bring back what they had stolen from him," he said disappointedly.

Emma rolled her eyes at the mention of the man's name that had hired her. "Look, August, I understand he's gonna be mad, but she looks like an early-mid age woman and is the mayor of this town. What the hell could she have possibly stole from him?" she said through gritted teeth.

"Emma, you were only given a picture. How did you get all of that by just looking at a picture?" her boss asked.

"Ummm...i-met-her-the-other-day-at-a-diner," she rushed out.

"What?" he asked confused at the fast and slurred words.

"I met her the other day, at a diner," she said slowly. She heard a loud 'God dammit Emma' through the phone.

"Did you drink again and blackout because that's the only thing I can think of. Em, you know you're not supposed to interact with the marks. When you are on a mission, it's only to kill them , not to get to know them," he said frustrated.

"Hey that was only one time. I got drunk and blacked out, and it happened three years ago. I still can't remember much. The only thing I remember is that I killed the mark, and then I had to duck into a bar to hide from the police. Last thing I remember is waking up next to a woman, and I didn't even get to see her face. The damn maid knocked on the door before I could, and everything else is blurry."

August blew out a breath. He remembers Emma telling him about the woman and the necklace she had found in her pocket, "Hey, do you still have that necklace he said?"

"Yeah, why?" she asked.

"Do you want me to see if I can run it through the database for you?" he asked.

"No, it's fine. She's probably married or dead," she said with a sadness in her voice.

"Emma, why haven't you killed her yet?" he asked her softly.

She bit her lip before answering, "There's something about her, and like I said, what could she have possibly stolen from him that he has to kill her to get? Something doesn't feel right, August."

A sigh could be heard through the phone, " What's her name?" he asked.

"Huh, who?" she replied with her eyebrows scrunched.

"The marked woman, Emma; what is her name."

"Oh, Regina Mills," she said.

"I'm going see what I can find out about her and see if it's more to why they want her dead. How long are you staying there for?" he asked.

"A month?" Emma said hesitating.

"Were you even gonna tell me? You know what? It doesn't even matter anymore. Stay there for a month. If you have to get close to her to get the information, you do it," he said.

"I understand, August. I won't let you down. I promise."

"You better not. You are the best assassin that I have ever met. I have known you for twenty-eight years, and you always get things done," he said. Emma smiled at the words, "I will call you in a week when I find something, ok? Don't get into any trouble," he said.

She sees a jogger doing stretches and checked her out, 'I need to get laid,' she thought.

"Emma...Emma! Are you even listening to me?" he asked her.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get in trouble. I get it," she said still watching her next potential lay stretching.

He shook his head and hung up the phone. She continued her running. An hour later, she ran back to the diner she walks through the bed and breakfast and walked to the counter and saw Ruby in the back and called her.

"Hey. Rubes, can I have a bottle of water?" Emma said breathing heavily. Ruby snapped her head up at the sound of Emma's voice her mouth went dry at the sight of the stud's sweaty body.

"Rubes...the water bottle please?" she said.

"Oh, right. Sorry," She turned around to get the water.

Emma bit her lip looking at Ruby's long and curvature body and round ass. She came back with the water bottle. Emma quickly took a swig asking, "So. What were you doing before I walked in here?"

"Waiting for the lunch rush, thinking about ways to past time," she said while her eyes roamed Emma's body for the umpteenth time. Ruby could feel her body reacting, specifically the warmth spread through her lower body, flooding her senses and panties.

Emma raised her eyebrow and smirked, "Have any opportunities or ideas popped up in your mind"

Ruby took her apron off, walking to the door leading to the laundry room, revealing a curvature ass encased in small shorts. She looked back at Emma noticing the effects she was having, "Are you coming, Sexy?" she asked the blonde.

Emma chugged the rest of the bottle, innerly congratulating herself and walks behind the waitress. Emma grabbed Ruby by the arm and spun her around. Grabbing the back of Ruby's thighs, she picked her up and walked to the washing machine. As she sat the brunette down, she felt herself become painfully hard and strain against her boxer briefs. She looked through her shorts for a condom.

Ruby cleared her throat, making the blonde looked up, "I'm on the pill," she informed the chiseled woman between her legs.

Emma nodded her head while pushing her shorts and boxers down. She had to let out a sigh of relief before she began stroking her penis. She felt her pre-cum drip from the head and spread it up and down her shaft as she squeezed the base of it.

Ruby bit her lip while watching Emma stroke her thick 9-inch member. She clenched and moaned at the thought of the blonde stretching her, "Em, please hurry up. I need that inside me. Now."

Emma lined herself at her entrance and slapped the tip on ruby's clit. Greenish-blue eyes locked with brown ones as the athletic and sweaty woman rammed herself into the brunette.

Ruby let out a loud scream, "Oh my gosh, Em, you're so big!" Ruby moaned as Emma pounded into her.

Emma opened the other woman's legs more and began to fuck her harder. Ruby screamed out Emma's name over and over, "I'm cumming!" she screamed as Emma picked her pace up and began fucking her faster.

"I'm… I'm… fuck! I'm cumming too, Rubes," she moaned.

Ruby came all over Emma's dick. The blonde groaned and calmed her movement as she came. She pulled out panting heavily. The now sated blonde looked at the woman she had just fucked, then looked down seeing both their cum running down her thighs. She told ruby to wait where she was and pulled her shorts and briefs up. Walking to the other side of the room, she grabbed a rag and went to the sink to wet it. When she got back to ruby, she began wiping her thighs clean. She tossed the rag in the sink and helped the brunette down to fix her clothes.

Emma goes to say something but ruby starts talking, "Listen, I enjoyed myself, like I really did, but that was a one-time thing. I also have a girlfriend, and before you say 'I'm cheating' or 'that's wrong of me', we have an open relationship as long we tell the other person, who, and why. This, though, she said as she gestured between them, stays between us. Got it?"

Emma stared and nod her head. The brunette made sure her outfit and hair was fixed. "Oh, and you have a package that came for you at the front desk," she said before leaving an appalled Emma behind with her jaw dropped .

"I guess that went better than I thought," she murmured. She left out the laundry room and went to the front desk and grabbed the huge package. Going up to her room, she put it on the table and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Half an hour later she came out dressed in a Calvin Klein sports bra and boxer briefs. The assassin went to the package, sat down, and opened it. She saw six cases and a rolled up sleeve. One clear package with money, a passport, a driver's license and three sets of keys in it. She pulled out the six cases: four medium, and two large cases, one rolled up in the black sleeve. She opened each case and unrolled the sleeve. She felt her dick twitch with excitement and smirked.

In the four medium cases was two .50 Caliber Desert Eagles, twoKimber Raptor II 1911, two Colt M1911A1 and Brass Knuckle Daggers. In the two large cases, there was an Hk 416 Devgru AAC Spr silencer, M4 Carbine and one sleeve with a whetstone cutlery S-Force Kunai throwing knives, a set of 12.

Emma picked up one of the pieces to the .50 caliber desert eagle and started putting them together. An hour later, all guns assembled, she grabbed the clear package and opened it, taking out the money, passport, driver's license, and three sets of keys. She saw a letter and picked it up.

'There is sixty-thousand dollars to hold you over until you find a job. There should be a passport and driver's license with your name. Oh, and you are now Tabitha Jenkins.'

Emma choked on her spit, grabbed the passport, and opened reading, 'just kidding' written on a piece of paper and took it off. Her alias read 'Emma Marie Swan, age: twenty-eight, hair color: blonde, eye color: blue. She put the passport down and went back to the letter.

'I bought you a dock-house. It has three bedrooms, and office, a grand kitchen with a nice view of the bay, which is over twenty acres yours, and a three car garage sitting beneath it. You should havethree sets of keys: two for cars that are already in the garage, and the other one is for the house. Of course, there are guns hidden around it and furniture already there too. So all you have to do is get your ass there. I have done everything to help you now you're on your own.

PS. STAY OUT OF FUCKING TROUBLE.'

She smirks thinking, 'I make no promises'.

Emma stood up and put on a pair of gray joggers and a black V- neck shirt. She packed up everything and it in two large duffle bags. She made sure she had everything for the last time before, she went downstairs, saw Granny and walked up to the front desk.

"Leaving us already?" the older woman said with a small frown.

"Uh, yeah. I um...just bought the dock-house."

"Oh. That thing has been on the market for years, but I guess you're the new owner. Well I hope you enjoy your stay, and I will give you your deposit back." Granny turned to go get it but was stopped by Emma.

"No, that's fine; keep it." the blonde said with a fond smile.

"Are you sure dear?" the woman asked not believing she would be given money from a virtual stranger.

"Yes, I'm sure." Emma handed her the room key and said goodbye.

She walked out the bed and breakfast and up to her 2010 Harley-Davidson Fatboy Lo. She put one of the duffle bags over her shoulder, the other behind her and strapped it on. She got on and made her way to the docks. Moments later, she pulled up in front of the garage and killed the engine putting her kickstand out. Emma got off and whistled as she grabbed her bags and headed to the door to check inside.

Five thousand square feet, two-story, three and a half bed and bathrooms. The hardwood floors were polished and the first floors space was incredible and so open that Emma thought she would a pool table and possibly a mini bar. The kitchen was just as impressive as the front room area. She loved to host and play games, when she's not killing people. She smirked at the thought as she walked into a room that looks like a pantry. She saw a dryer and washer she walked back into the kitchen.

She moved to the stairway the second floor was better than the first floor. There was a hallway to the left of the stairs that led to two bedrooms from each other. She continued down the hall until she reach the end to a door and open it; assuming it to be the master bedroom, however, it was bigger and so open. The master bedroom had a clear view of the town, the harbor, and the dock.

The master bathroom has a frameless sliding glass shower doors, a walk in shower, designs and bathroom remodeling, incredible mahogany hardwood flooring.

She went back into the bedroom and started unpacking. Ten minutes later, clothes put up and guns hidden in her bedroom, she flopped down on the bed and frowned her brow and jumped a little on the bed and started smirking and got off the bed and felt the tan wooden side of the base to the bed and knocked on it and found what she was looking for. Curiously, she pressed a button and a hand scanner panel door slid down she took her right hand and put it on the scanner and heard an access granted and then thin selves came out each one longer than the other. They looked like stairs and had a white glow inside with all kinds of pistols. She pressed the button again and made it retract. She looked back at the bed and frowned her brow again that wasn't what she felt seconds ago she stood up and lift the bed up and moved it over and saw a pin keypad. She rolled her eyes at August's stupidity. How is she gonna know the code? She tried doing her birthday, then his, after countless of times of incorrect numbers.

"We're gonna try this one more time," she mumbled.

She went to go try another code and stopped and thought back to the letter and how certain words were darker than the others and her hand flew to her head.

'Emma, you're a Dumbass,' she thought.

She went to her duffle bag and pulled out the letter and scanned it for the dark words and saw 'six-three-twenty-three'. She went back over and pressed the numbers and heard an access granted and just like the side of the bed the panel door slid down but this was bigger and every assault rifle and submachine gun you could think of was revealed to her. Emma felt her dick twitch and looked down and shook her head thinking 'not now, Buddy. Now I'm talking to my dick'. She put the bed back and made it again and grabbed the three keys and left out the room.

She made her way down some stairs that lead to the garage from the inside and walked through the door, and almost ruined her boxer briefs. She saw in front of her, a 2016 Black Srt hellcat dodge challenger with ruby red and black leather and black steering wheel, ruby red side doors, and next to it a 2016 white ford explorer sport with all black seats, and at the farthest end a black Ferrari with tan and black leather seats and tan steering wheel. Emma felt painfully hard and hungry and started slowly backing away from the cars. She couldn't tear her eyes off them and fell when the back of her ankles hit the steps, "Shit! Dammit, fucking steps!" she hissed, turned around, and made her way upstairs into the kitchen. She looked through every cabinet, drawer, and came up empty, but found more weapons and knives in the stove door, and two guns under the sink in gun holsters. "Well, it looks like I'm going grocery shopping," she mumbled. She went to the refrigerator and opened it and saw a half of cartoon of eggs and milk, butter, and bread.

'French toast it is!' she thought.

Five minutes later, her food was done and the dishes she used were washed. She climbs the steps and walks into her bedroom, going to the bathroom to test out the shower. She comes out wearing Jordan Brand briefs and sports bra. After a long day, she pulled the covers back and got in slowly drifting to sleep, thinking about beautiful chocolate eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma will meet davina for the first time

Regina rolled over and reached out to pull the little blonde closer to her but was met with a cold empty side she sat up and looked around for the blonde and called out for her, "Davina!?" The brunette was met with silence. She pulled the covers back, got out the bed, and walked to the other side of the room, to the bathroom door. She pushed it open and was met with an empty bathroom. Panic began to rise in her as she went to go check Davina's room. She went to reach for the doorknob but stopped short when she heard noises coming from downstairs. She grabs the closest thing to her and goes downstairs.

When she reached the bottom step she heard cabinets opening and closing and soft whispers coming from the kitchen and began tip-toeing to the kitchen door. When she reached the door she looked inside and her hand flew to her mouth to stop herself from laughing out loud at the sight before her. Ruby and her daughter had flour everywhere in their hair and on in their face and all over the table and floor. Regina leans against the door frame and watches both Mills destroy her kitchen. "What is going on in here?" she says making both Mills jump at the voice.

"Ahhhhh!" the little one screamed.

"Shit," the younger woman said putting her hand over her chest.

Regina glared at her sister, "Ruby, please refrain from cursing in front of Dav…"

'shit' both brunettes turned their heads at the curse word that just came from the little blonde. Ruby began to laugh making the older brunette shoot her with another a glare and smack her arm. Ruby faked a cough to cover up her laugh as she turned back to the blonde.

"Baby, we don't say that bad words, okay?" the mother says softly.

"Shit!" Davina said giggling while clapping her hands.

The older woman shot another glare at Ruby and shook her head then turned back to her daughter.

"Come on, Baby. Mommy is going to get you cleaned, and then we can go to the market," she says while helping the three-year-old down off the chair.

The little blonde ran off leaving both Mills in the kitchen.

"No running in the house!" she yelled. Both brunettes heard a faint 'shit!'.

Ruby bursted out laughing, making her older sister smack her arm again. "Ouch! Gina, what are you even mad about? At least she used it correctly, and will you please stop hitting me with that...with that…wait is that a fly swatter?!" Ruby says while laughing.

Regina blushed and shrugged. "What it was the closest thing I could grab. I wasn't really paying attention. If you weren't such a pest, maybe I would have been more selective."

"Obviously," Ruby says between laughing clenching her stomach.

"Oh, shut up," the older woman said smacking her sister's butt with the fly swatter, "Oh, remember that I want this kitchen clean when we get back." She turned around and walked out the kitchen going upstairs to begin her day.

*Meanwhile*

"Ninety-nine...one-hundred," the blonde counted doing push ups. She pushed herself off the floor and grabbed her towel off the back of the chair wiping herself off and going to the bathroom to take a shower. She came out the bathroom wearing cuffed ankle black men joggers twill pants, black extended long hip hop casual tank top side zipper, and white Men's Levi Stan Buck II sneakers with a Black Belfry Balboa-Lambskin Stingy Brim Fedora. She grabbed her phone, wallet, and the keys to her white Ford Explorer Sport and left the room.

She ran down the steps to the basement and opened the door walking to the Ford. Getting in, she felt under seat for a gun and found a Glock 18 and put it back and press a button to open the garage door. She started up the car, drove out making sure to close the garage door back and drove to the market.

*Back at the mansion*

Both Mills were washed and dressed: Davina in a toddler dark denim cap, sleeve shirt dress, black calf-length leggings and black flats; and Regina dressed in a plunging V-neck women long sleeves chiffon blouse, women's blue revolver line eight skinny jean in dark indigo and Sylvia brown calfskin mod-contoured buckle boots.

Regina picked up the little blonde and left the room, going downstairs to grab her keys and purse. "I'll be right back, Ruby" she yelled to her sister before she left for the market. She walked to her black Acura SUV 2015, opened and strapped her little girl in, and closed the door; getting in and starting the car, she pulled off.

Making her way down the street, Emma turned the on the radio and bad things by M.G.K came through the speakers.

Am I out of my head?

Am I out of my mind?

If you only knew the bad things I like

Don't think that I can explain

What can I say, it's complicated

Don't matter what you say

Don't matter what you do

I only wanna do bad things to you

So good, that you can't explain it

What can I say? It's complicated.

Emma starts rapping Kelly's part.

I want you forever

Even when we're not together

Scars on my body so I can take you wherever

Like I want you forever

Even when we're not together

Scars on my body I can look at you whenever

She pulled in the park-in-lot and drove around until she found a good parking spot. She then goes to pull in but gets cut off by a black Acura SUV..

"What the fuck?! Oh come on! Are you serious?!" the blonde yelled frustrated. Emma goes to get out the car to confront the person, but stops when she see the brunette she's suppose to watch over. She decides to let this one go and puts the car in reverse. She backs out and goes to find another parking spot, missing the little blonde girl she takes out the car.

Regina puts Davina in the shopping cart and starts shopping. After getting most of the items on her list, she stops at the fresh meat section to grab some steaks. She goes to reach for it but stops when she hears the little blonde ask to be let out of the cart.

"Mommy, out," she says holding up her arms.

"Darling, you have to wait until Mommy's done shopping. Okay?" she replied softly.

The little blonde starts shaking her head while pouting

"Ok, but you have to stay close to me. No running off, Baby" she says. Regina picks her up and puts her on the floor. The brunette goes to reach for the steaks again when she hears someone calling her name.

"Regina? I thought that was you, but I wasn't really sure," said the blonde.

"Oh, Mrs. Tina. How are you ?" Regina asked with a smile.

"I'm doing fine. I see you didn't bring the little one with you. That's a shame; I was hoping to see her today," said.

The brunette frowned her brow in confusion, "What do you mean? She's right beside me," she said looking down to the spot where her daughter should have been at but saw an empty spot. Regina paled and felt like her heart dropped in her stomach. She began to panic, asking to check every aisle. The teacher began doing so as Regina began calling Davina's name.

"Davina! Baby, where are you!?" she yelled

She ran around the supermarket calling for Davina.

After spending five minutes trying to find a parking spot, Emma finds herself on aisle six, looking and picking up boxes of cereal. When she looks to her left, she see's a little blonde girl standing there staring at her. Emma looks around to make sure she isn't seeing things. She turns back around to the little girl.

Emma raises an eyebrow and puts the the box she has in her hand back and turns to fully face the girl that has to be about three. She takes a hesitating step forward, and sees the child doesn't move an inch and continues walking to her until she is standing in front of her and squats so she is at eye level with the girl. Finding a pair of greenish-blue eyes staring into her own.

"Do you know where mommy at?" comes softly from Davina.

"No. I haven't seen your Mommy, Sweetie, but I can help you find her. Do you wanna do that?" Emma asks.

She nods her head and raises her arms to be picked up.

Emma stiffens at the gesture. "You want me to pick you up?"

Davina tilts her head and big greenish-blue eyes begin to tear up. "Pick up, pick up," she said whimpering.

"I guess that's a 'yes'" Emma mumbles. She hears a whimpering sound. Looking down, she sees davina's eyes tearing up and starts to panic. She picks the little blonde up to try to comfort her.

"Shhhhh. It's ok, Baby Girl. I've got you," she whispers and kisses the side of Davina's head. She freezes at the affection she just shown the little girl. She snuggle more into her she began rubbing her back. 'What am I doing? I don't do kids. I don't even know her name!' she thought.

"Hey sweetie," she says to get the child attention.

She looked up and was met with greenish-blue eyes like her own.

"My name is Emma. What is your name?" she asked.

She goes to open her mouth to reply but gets cut off.

"Davina?" Regina gasped loud.

Both blondes turned around to see a puffy red eyes brunette. "Mommy!" the adorable little toddler said cheerfully. Regina ran over and grabbed her and began hugging and kissing her.

"Mommy, you squeezing me too tight," the blonde said.

The brunette pulled back a little to look Davina in the the eyes, "Don't you ever do that to me again! You were supposed to stay by me, not go running off on your own," she says angrily.

"I sowy, Mommy. I didn't mean to make you upset wif me. I just wanted to help you shop, but I got lost, but umma found me."

Regina finally acknowledges the blonde standing next to her. She turned and was shocked to find Emma. "You found her, how? I was looking everywhere for her?" she says

"Y-yes, I was shopping," she pointed at her cart, "And I so happened to look to my left, and she was just standing there."

"Well, thank you for finding her for me, Ms. Swan" the brunette said.

"No problem, really, Regina," she said with a dimple smile.

Regina felt heat in both her chest and cheeks. Both women stood there not knowing what to say or do.

"I uh...should head back and continue the rest of my shopping," Regina said. She turns around and stops when she remembers she left her shopping cart at the fresh meat section.

"Dammit!" she mumbles.

"Are you ok?" Emma asks.

"I left my cart in the meat section when I noticed this one was missing," she says looking at the little blonde that's in her arms. Davina has a guilty look on her face, so Regina kisses the side of her head to reassure her that she wasn't upset with her.

"If you want, I can go with you to see if it's still there?" Emma asked wanting to spend more time with the brunette; to get to know her and the little girl.

"No, that's fine, Ms. Swan. You don't have to. I would hate to keep from your shopping any longer," the brunette said.

Emma started walking in the direction of the meat section, hoping the other woman would get the hint to follow her. Regina opens her mouth to protest, but couldn't think of anything to say. She shifts Davina to the other side of her hip and follows the blonde.

Regina goes to open her mouth to say something but is stopped by someone else's voice, "Ms. Swan?" she hears Ms. Tina coming down the aisle.

Emma looked to the shorter more feminine blonde, "Oh, hey Ms. Tina," she said smiling.

The shorter woman blushed looking into the beautiful eyes, "I told you you can call me Tina. Do you work out like every day?" she said rubbing Emma's arm.

Emma was shocked at the teacher's boldness, "I uh...work out as often as I can…" she said unsure, "Why do you ask?"

Tina looked at the woman with dark eyes, "Because your whole body screams 'I work out everyday…" she said looking over the body.

Emma blushed from head to toe, "Thank you. You're a very beautiful woman also…."

Tina smiled, elated that the woman found her attractive, "So, you are single, am I correct?"

Emma blushed again looking to Regina who was glaring at Tina, "I uh...For the time being."

"Would you like to go on a da-" Tina was asking when she was interrupted by Regina clearing her throat loudly.

All three blondes looked to her and she was still glaring at the teacher, "I doubt that is appropriate, Ms. Tina, being that one of your students is present," Regina snarked.

The blonde woman in question looked between the two other adults, wanting to ask Regina to leave the aisle so she could finish asking the other blonde out. Instead, she just smiled and nodded giving Emma her number on a piece of paper, "Call me?"

Emma nodded as the other blonde walked away quickly to escape Regina's glare.

Emma turned around and was met with a glare, "What?" The brunette rolled her eyes and walked off, "Regina!" Emma called out to the retreating woman.

The brunette looked back to the blonde who was giving a cocky grin and leaning on the cart that was left behind.

Regina glared, "Why don't you harass someone else, Ms. Swan? I would suggest Ms. Tina, since you two are so cozy together," Regina said scowling.

"If you have a question, ask it, Gina." The mayor sent a glare wishing the blonde was as receptive of the look as the other town's people, but on the hand, liking the difference between she and them.

"Are you trying to seduce Ms. Tina?" she asked bluntly readjusting her daughter on her hip.

Emma laughed, "Well...not on purpose, but accidents happen." Regina glared at the blonde who just smirked, "Now, Ms. Mills, I've answered your question, so I have one of my own; who is davina's father?" she asked the question that was on her mind since looking into those eyes.

Regina eyes narrowed dangerously at the blonde, "Ms. Swan, just because you found my daughter, doesn't give you the right to ask such a personal question, it's none of your business. I think it's time we went our separate ways," she spat.

Emma looked aghast on the verge of offended in response to Regina's attitude, "You just practically asked about my sex life, and chased off a potential date, but I can't ask a question that everyone else in this little town probably already knows or wondering?"

Hurt flashed in the brunettes eyes but was quickly gone and was replaced with a mask of indifference.

"Regina I'm sorry that came-" she was caught off by the brunette holding up her hand.

"Thank you for finding my daughter again, Ms. Swan. Have a nice day," she said and walked off, leaving a very guilty and confused blonde behind. She had hopes to catch regina outside to apologize when she was done shopping but didn't see her car. Moments later, Emma pulled up in front of her house after putting up groceries where they needed to be.

She found herself leaning against the counter top thinking about what happen today and how she felt when she saw the little blonde; why she had felt like had to protect her from anything and everything. She felt a pull to her when she looked at the child and held her in her arms. She felt a similar pull to regina but different like she had seen her before somewhere but didn't know where.

She knew she couldn't kill the brunette when she first laid eyes on her in her picture, but that feeling intensified tenfold when she saw her in person at the diner. The blonde thought back to what occurred between her and the mayor. The conversation she had with the mayor had her wondering what had came over her that made her ask that stupid question or said what she had said.

She shook her head while mumbling, "I need a pick me up," and pulled out her phone and scrolled down until she saw the name she was looking for and sent a quick text.

(me: Do you wanna do something fun?)

She sat her phone down and went to the double door refrigerator and got some juice, she went to grab a cup but heard her phone go off she reached for it and saw the message and smirked.

(From unknown name: Come to the rabbit hole.)

Emma scrunched her face at the name but shrugged and grabbed the keys to the black Srt hellcat dodge and headed to the door and left.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma wakes up with a splitting headache and a bad back ache. She goes to open her eyes but shields them when the sunlight comes through the curtain, shining into them. She starts to sit up but groans in protest when pain shoots to both her back and head, so she tries to sit up slowly this time. When she is up there is a distinct throbbing pain in her head that feels a whole lot worse sitting up than lying down. Emma turns around fast and winces at the movement. She frowns at the unfamiliar place looking down and finding a water bottle and two aspirins. She quickly reaches over to pick them up and tosses them in her mouth, taking a swig of water. The blonde thinks back to last night and memories of what happened flood her mind.

*Flashback*

Emma entered the bar seeing it was packed and started searching for the brunette. She spotted her at the bar talking to some guy behind the bar pouring drinks. The blonde made her way to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Beat it, Perv. I already said I wasn't interested!" Ruby said not turning around.

Emma bit her lip to stop herself from laughing.

"I've been called many things, but I have to say…'Perv' is a first," she said making the brunette jump at how close the voice was.

Ruby turned around, "Em, you better be lucky you weren't that guy that kept touching me, or you would have lost your little friend," she said while looking at Emma's crotch.

The blonde frowned her brow, then follows ruby's line of sight and smirked. "That's not what you said the other day. As I recall, you could barely handle it, Rubes," she said.

Ruby rolled her eyes playfully, "Whatever, there's nothing I can't handle. I just needed time to adjust….but anyway, we're not here to be talking. We're here to get shitface drunk."

"I like your style, Rubes," Emma said.

"Joe! Can we get a round of shots of Tequila?" Ruby asked the bartender

He nodded his head and started fixing their drinks. "So, what happened to make you text me?" she asked.

"I-I ummm...may have or may not have made the mayor very angry with me," Emma said.

"Wait, you pissed off my older sister?" Ruby laughed shaking her head. It was known around town that only someone foolish would get on Regina's bad side.

Emma's eyes went wide as she choked on some peanuts. "She's your sister? When were you gonna tell me?" She asked hitting her chest to clear the peanuts she was eating out of the wrong pipe while they waited for their drinks to be served.

Ruby shrugged, "I don't know when or if I was; you never asked me," she says, "But let's not talk about that when we can do that later. Right now, we're gonna drink, and then you are gonna tell me what happened between you and my sister," she said.

"Fine," Emma muttered.

"Ladies, your shots are on that tray on the table in the back," Joe told the women.

Emma and Ruby made their way to the table Joe gave them and sat down throwing shots back.

*Ten shots later*

"Y-you did what!?" Ruby yelled/slurred at the blonde.

"I had-had asked her who is Davina's father, and then I said I was just asking what everyone probably already knows or wondering," the blonde slurred to Ruby.

"Emma! You never ask or even say that to anyone, and if you do, you should make sure you're dating them and know them. Not when you're at the freaking super market, Em," she said sobering slightly.

"I know, I know. I tried to tell her I was sorry and that I didn't mean to ask or say that, but she went all, 'Ms. Swan, just because you found my daughter doesn't give you the right to ask such a personal question and it's none of your business'," she mocked trying to do her best Regina impression while trying to be sober.

The brunette bursted out in laughter and almost fell out her chair. "Yup, that sounds just like her," she said.

"What do I do, Rubes? She probably doesn't want anything to do with me, or hell she probably hates me now! I really like her alot, and now she's probably plotting on ways to get rid of me," the assassin said as she let her head drop on the table.

The brunette bit her lip thinking about should she tell emma why her sister got mad when she asked her who her niece's father is. She remembers the day Regina told her and Zelena about the one night stand. How she couldn't remember anything that happened, how she had woken up alone in a hotel room, and how she had lost the necklace their father had given her for her fourteenth birthday.

Ruby looked over at the blonde, "Do you really like my sister and not just want to get into her pants? I'm not trying to say that's what you did to me because we had an agreement. Do you really, truly like her, Emma? All bullshitting aside, do you?" she asked.

The blonde looked up, "Yes, I really like her more than any random chick, Rubes. I feel like-like I have met her before, like there's this connection between us that...there's not even any words that can describe how I felt when I saw her at the diner. When I saw the look on her face when she thought she had lost her daughter…it was like we were feeling the same thing… it was stronger than empathy though. I felt her pain and all I wanted to do was make her smile. I don't want her to ever feel like that ever again. And the worst part is, after I had that thought, I put that same pain into her, if not worse. I know I shouldn't have said that to her. I feel like a dick already," Emma looked down to her lap and up to Ruby, who was tearing up.

"I don't know if I'm drunk, or touched, but I believe you. Okay I will help you get the girl…well woman, Em," Ruby said wiping her eyes.

"Oh, and I may or may not have pissed her off because of this hot blonde teacher… but it wasn't my fault," Emma said sighing.

Ruby raised an eyebrow at her to explain.

"Is that like a family thing? The eyebrow?" Emma laughed at the similarity.

When she received nothing but a scowl added to the eyebrow, she cleared her throat, "Well, the teacher, Tina…?" Emma trails off.

"Emma! Really?! You flirt with her daughter's teacher? Out of all the women you could've flirted with….you pick that bitch? After you just told me that you like my sister," Ruby said as she shook her head.

"I know I screwed up, but I swear to you I really do like your sister, Rubes. I wouldn't lie to you," the blonde says.

The brunette looked at Emma and saw how guilty and heartbroken she looked, "Fine I'll still help you, but if you fuck up or hurt my sister in any type of way, I will beat your ass and then castrate you. Are we clear?" Ruby said dangerously.

The assassin gulped and paled a little, covering her junk under the table. Her voice crack when she went to speak, "Y-yes we're clear," she croaked.

Ruby smirked at the blonde, "Good! Because my sister deserves to be happy after everything she has been through," she mumbled the last part hoping Emma didn't hear, but she did.

The blonde frowned her brow at what Ruby said at the end, but schooled her features. "So how do I get her to give me another chance?" she asked.

"We can talk about that tomorrow, but for right now, I wanna get drunk again. It's weird, people say I have a high tolerance for alcohol, like I can sober up pretty fast like I'm a wolf or something," Ruby says.

Emma nodded and put her hand up to motion for the bartender to bring more shots over.

*Many Shots Later*

Both women were out dancing on the dance floor when Emma leaned close to Ruby's ear, "I'll be right back, I have to take a leak." Emma stumbled to the bathroom, unaware of a pair of eyes watching her. She stumbled into the men's room, to one of the urinals, and pulled down her zipper and did her business.

She suddenly felt hands push her to the wall, "What the heck?" the assassin said disoriented.

Tina laughed at the blonde's adorable actions, "Are you confused, Sexy?" she asked the taller woman as she paid attention to the dangling member jutting out from the other woman's pants.

Emma nodded, "Why are you in here? And why did you push me?"

The teacher kissed Emma while stroking her member, "Because I want to spend some time with you, Emma."

The blonde shook her head, "I don't want you. I want regina."

The teacher's eyes flashed with anger and jealousy. She was tired of everyone wanting the brunette. She looked at the disoriented blonde. If she had to take what she wanted then so be it. She grabbed Emma's member again and slowly started pumping it.

Emma tried to stop her body from reacting to the other blonde's touch, but her body betrayed her as she moaned out.

Tina smirked "See, I told you, you wanted me," she said seductively while pumping her fast.

The blonde tried to shake her head to make her sober up. She bit her lip when the smaller woman started picking up her pace.

Ruby stopped dancing when she realised Emma still hasn't come from the bathroom and started heading towards the men's room. She waited outside for a couple of seconds to make sure nobody saw her go inside to check if the blonde was in there. She peeked inside, and her eyes went wide at the sight. Ms. Tina was giving a very intoxicated Emma a hand job.

She opened the door and walked up behind the teacher slowly. "What do you think you're doing?!" Ruby spat making the teacher let go of Emma.

Emma slid to the floor and looked up through her long eyelashes.

The young brunette looked from her friend to the teacher and felt as anger began to rise within her. She didn't register the pain in her right fist until she looked down at the knocked out teacher. She squatted down and put the intoxicated blonde's, now flaccid, penis back in her boxer's and helped her up and out the bathroom. Both women made their way to the exit and left.

Moments later, both women staggered up the stairs to Ruby's apartment. Ruby opened the door while Emma leaned on it, making her fall and hit her head, "Shit!" Ruby said.

The fallen blonde started laughing, "Ow, my head. Why you push me?" she said between laughter.

Ruby tried to help her up, "I didn't push you. You fell on your own when you leaned against the door," she explained to the blonde.

Emma started taking her clothes off, leaving her in her black bra and red boxer briefs.

"Em, what are you doing now?" she sighed rubbing her face.

She heard the blonde slur, "I'm going to bed." She walked into her bathroom getting the blonde some aspirin for tomorrow morning. She went back in the kitchen and saw the blonde sleeping on the counter. She sat the pills down, grabbed a bottle of water, put it on the counter, and walked back in her room.

*End of Flashback*

Emma is brought out of her thoughts by Ruby snapping her fingers in her face and calling her name.

"Earth to Em-ma! Are you there?" she asks.

The blonde shakes her head and grabs it at the sudden turns she frowns, "Yes, I can hear you, but why are so loud. Why am I on your kitchen countertop half naked?" she asks.

"You stripped your clothes and climbed on there saying you were going to sleep, so I just let you," she says about to walk off, when she hears someone knocking on the door.

"I'll get it. Go take a shower, you reek, and next time don't let me sleep up there," Emma says jumping down and going to the door, she opens the door and gasps.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I a fight may or may not happen between a certain teacher

Previously in Love and Redemption:

"I'll get it. Go take a shower, you reek, and next time don't let me sleep up there," Emma says. Jumping down and going to the door, she opens the door and gasps.

"R-Regina?" Emma studders. "What are you doing here?" She asks fidgeting with her hands.

Regina raises an eyebrow at the blonde. "This is my sister's apartment," she says while pointing behind Emma to make a point.

The blonde mentally slaps herself for her stupidity. "Right," she says nervously scratching the back of her neck.

"So, Ms. Swan, what are you doing here?" she asks angrily.

The blonde goes to open her mouth to answer but is stopped by Ruby's voice. "Hey, Em, you can have the shower now. I had fun at last night. We should do it again," The young brunette says while coming into the living room with just a towel on.

If Emma was looking at Regina, she would have seen the flash of hurt that was replaced with anger. "So you go and ask me personal questions and when I don't answer, you, what, go and fuck my little sister to get back at me?!" she spat.

Emma and Ruby flinched at the tone the older brunette was using. "Regina this is not what is looks like, we were just-" but Emma is caught off-guard by Regina.

The brunette's eyes narrow dangerously at the blonde as she steps into her personal space breathing the same air. " , I don't need your excuses, nor do I need you or want you in my town wreaking havoc," She sneers. She turns around and walks off leaving a very confused brunette and a very hurt blonde.

Emma slams the apartment door shut and leans against it. Her shoulders sagging with defeat, she slides down on the floor with her head hanging. She feels so many emotions all at once anger, sadness, pain, and confusion. The blonde lifts her head up at the sound of the brunette's voice.

"Emma, I'm so sorry. I forgot she was supposed to come over. Do you want me to talk to her? She asks.

The blonde shakes her head, 'In all my years of me becoming a cold hearted assassin, killing for money. I've never felt any kind of emotions, but this one beautiful woman manages to make me feel every emotion all at once...just in two days. Is she worth me trying to help her, or should I just kill her and be done with it?' she thinks.

Ruby squats down in front of Emma, "Listen, If you truly want to be with my sister, get your ass off this floor and stop moping about it. So, you almost got raped in the bathroom by my niece's crazy ass teacher," she laughs nervously. When she heard sniffling and felt the blonde's body shake, she sighed, "Look, Emma, I'm sorry-" but she is cut off by the blonde laughing.

"I can't believe that bitch did that while I was drunk!" Emma says while getting up.

"Go after my sister and explain to her what happened before things get worse. But before you leave, take a shower. You reek of alcohol."

Emma is standing leaning her head on the wall in the shower watching the blood from her cut on her head go down the drain. She lets the water fall on her body. 'Should I stay to see if anything good happens between us or this town, or should I do what I'm good at and just burn this whole town to the ground?' she closes her eyes and sees flashes of the blonde little girl with greenish-blue eyes. She hits her fist on the wall and growls, 'I cannot kill the woman and leave the child as an orphan, or is it even about the child becoming an orphan stopping me... or is it something else?' Emma is brought out of her thoughts by knocking on the door.

"Em, I put some clothes out for you, just in case you want something to wear, there on the toilet," she said walking out.

The blonde says a quick 'okay'. After washing up, she turns the water off and gets out drying off quickly. Turning, she sees the clothes that were sat out for her on the toilet and grabs them. She dresses in black and red adidas men boxer briefs, a black sports bra, dark blue acid-wash skinny jeans, a black henley slim fit shirt, and men's retro black combat boots. She tucks in the front of her shirt slightly in her belt and pushes her sleeves up.

She walks out the bathroom and sees Ruby eating cereal. The brunette looked up at the sound of the bathroom door opening and saw Emma, "Damn, Em, if Regina doesn't come to her senses, I'll take you," she says playfully.

Emma rolls her eyes, "Just tell me how I look so I can go, please".

You look like a handsome woman," she teases.

Emma turns to leave wanting to be taken serious but is stopped by Ruby, "Em, I'm sorry, you look very good. She's gonna love it. Oh, don't forget to go to Game of Thorns for flowers."

The blonde nods as she is walking out, "Yea yea I got it. Thanks again, Rubes. I owe you big time," she yells over her shoulder. Emma walks out and goes to go her car but stops short throwing her hands up and letting them hit her thighs when she remembers where she left it, "Oh, come on! Seriously?!" she yells to no one.

After walking from Game of Thorns for half of a dozen of red, long-stemmed roses, she makes her way to the mayor. She comes across the big white mansion with the gold numbers '108' and slowly makes her way up the path. "Regina, what you saw back there wasn't real. Nope I can't say that. I just wanna apologize for what I said yesterday at the supermarket. It wasn't my place or right to ask such a personal question, and I also would like to apologize for back at the apartment too. I was only there because we got wasted, and I couldn't drive home, so she let me spend the night." She rubbed her face with her hand "Oh, what the hell. Let's just wing it," she mumbles and walks up the steps to the white door.

Emma raises her hand and knocks on the door. As she waits, she thinks about running and never coming back, but before the blonde can put the thought into action, the door opens swiftly, revealing the brunette woman.

Regina is beyond pissed and hurt, but she can't figure out why. Sure, Emma said something hurtful, but she was only asking a question. A very personal one, but it was clear she didn't mean it in a harmful way. This, though, was the one question she vowed to never speak about or tell anyone, but when the blonde asked said question, she found herself almost telling her.

The brunette shakes her head and goes back to doing the dishes before it's time to pick Davina up from daycare. She was hoping to ask Ruby. That's how the mayor ended up at her sister's apartment, catching Ms. Swan and her baby sister. At seeing them, Regina felt the most excruciating pain since Daniel's death. The mayor is pulled out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. She takes off her gloves and fixes her hair. She rolls her eyes at her own actions and goes to answer the door.

She opens the door swiftly and is met with the blonde she was just thinking about seconds ago. " , what are you doing here, and how did you find out where I lived?" she says with a bite while subconsciously crossing her arms over her midsection with a blank expression on her face.

"R-Ruby, uh, gave me your address," she stutters out, cursing herself for acting this way when she's supposed to be an elite, cold hearted assassin.

The mayor rolls her eyes, "Apparently, I have to a little chat with my sister about her behavior...like sleeping with strangers and giving them my address," she says coldly. She knows she's being petty, but she doesn't care. She wants to hurt the blonde like she hurt her, but deep down she knows she's wrong and that she shouldn't be angry with her. It isn't like Emma is her girlfriend. Out the corner of her eye, she sees the blonde fidgeting. She feels pleased at making the blonde squirm in her presence.

Emma shifts from foot to foot nervously. "I uh brought you these," she says holding out the roses. She hopes she got the right flowers. She had a gut feeling to get the red roses.

Regina looks at the roses, shocked at that Emma knew what kind of flowers she liked, but quickly pushes the thought away, 'Maybe Ruby told her.' The mere thought of her sister makes her remember what happened this morning, "Is that all you what Ms. Swan?"

"No, Regina, I didn't come here to just give you flowers," Emma says getting closer to the angry woman.

Regina looks the blonde up and down, noticing the tight shirt, accentuating the obvious muscle, "What did you come for then, Dear?"

"I came to talk to you," Emma says with determination evident in her tone.

Regina though is unfazed by the blonde, "I don't want to talk to you, though.

"Good, then just stand there and listen. Maybe I can actually get a word in now. Look, I'm not going anywhere, so this whole, 'Get out of town' thing isn't working. I know I haven't been appealing to your better side, but I am not sleeping with your sister," Emma tells the woman.

The mayor glares at her, "Okay, and why should I care. Who you sleep with is your business."

"If it's my business, then why have you been trying to kick me out of Storybrooke, coincidentally, after the thing with Ms. Tina?" Emma asks with her arms crossed at the chest.

Regina looks at the blonde, not knowing how to justify her actions without proving the other woman's point, "Because, Ms. Swan, you don't go around flirting in front of preschoolers," she says with a condescendant roll of her eyes.

"Okay, and why did you leave in a pissy mood when you thought I was having sex with your sister?" Emma retorts.

"Well...Ms. Swan, I hate to hurt your ego, but it is quite irritating of you to be sleeping with my sister to get back at me," the brunette counters.

"Okay, again, we were not sleeping together," the assassin says in a chilling voice.

"Look, Swan, get the hell out of my town. Fuck who you want, flirt with who you want, ask questions like you were never taught manners. I could care less, just do it outside of Storybrooke."

"Dammit, Regina, I didn't come here to pick a fucking fight with you! You're really not making this easy for me," she says.

"Make what exactly easy for you dear?" she asks quickly losing her patience.

"Apologizing," the blonde whispers sadly. Emma stares at her foot as it scuffs at the front walk.

If Regina wasn't close to the blonde, she would have missed what she said. The mayor's eyes soften at Emma's response. She takes the time out to really look at the blonde while her head is down and is a little taken back at what she saw at this moment. Emma looks like her daughter at this very moment when she knows she's done something wrong. She pushes the thought out her head and decides to give the blonde a break, "I'm sorry, Ms. Swan, for my behavior at the market. I know you were just asking a question, but that is a very personal one that I wish not to discuss right now. It was wrong for me to snap like I did, at my sister's apartment. You just took my by surprise. I really hope you can forgive me, but if you don't that's-" the brunette is cut off by the blonde.

"Go to dinner with me?" Emma asks.

"I'm sorry what?" Regina says, making sure she heard the blonde correctly.

Emma rolled her eye's, "You heard me, Regina. Go to dinner with me?" she asks again.

" -" Regina starts to be cut off again.

"Please, call me Emma. You practically saw me half naked," she smirks.

The blushes at the memory, thinking back to the impressive bulge she had seen in the blonde's boxer briefs. She files that for later to ask the blonde. "If I say yes, what do you think you're going to get out of it?" she asks narrowing her eyes, "I hope you don't think you can get into my bed just by asking me to dinner, Ms. Swan. I don't know who do you think you are, but you-

"Look, Lady, by the sounds of things, you really want me to bed you...but, rest assured, I am the perfect gentlewoman. I'm not trying to get in your bed...yet," she whispers the last part.

The brunette eyes the blonde considering the woman's offer. She thinks about what Daniel would say to her and what came to mind is, 'love again'. She goes to open her mouth to reply to the blonde's question but find herself saying something else, "She asks about you. She only met you once, but she asks about you all the time," she says. Emma frowns and tilts her head but thought about what the brunette said. She finds herself smiling about the little blonde girl. Regina mimics Emma's smile, thinking about how just the mention of her greenish-blue eyed toddler makes the blonde standing in front of her smile. She feels her heart swell with happiness and warmth. She wants to feel that all the time around the blonde woman. She gasps at the realization that she wants to be around Emma, and more than that, she wants to put that dimpled smile on her face and be the cause of it. She looks at the blonde and was met with intense greenish-blue eyes like her daughter's. She finally goes to reply to Emma's question but it is stop by her phone ringing in her pocket, "One second, Ms. Swan...Emma."

Emma smiles at the small development and nods to the request. "Hello, this is Regina Mills."

"Hello, Mayor Mills. This is Tina speaking, and we need you to come pick your child up from school, if you don't mind," the woman says with a slight attitude.

Regina is internally livid at the woman's snarky tone and knows it would be asking for trouble to go to the school. She takes the phone from her ear looking to the blonde who is meandering on the walkway to give her privacy, "Emma, do you think you can go pick Davina up from school?" she asks with a smile.

Emma smiles broadly nodding, "Of course. I'll even get her some ice cream if you agree to let me take you out…" the blonde proposes, hoping to finally have her nerves put to rest with a solid answer.

Regina shakes her head at the blonde's antics, "Yes, Emma. I will go on a date with you," Regina says a little louder than necessary to push Tina's buttons.

Little did she know, she had done that and more. Tina was pissed beyond belief.

Emma walks off to go pick up the little blonde.

"Well, , I'm sending Emma to pick her up, thank you for the call," she says hanging up. She smirks at the obvious anger she caused in the teacher.

Moments later, Emma reaches the preschool. She walks in the building and sees the little blonde sitting on the bench swing her little legs back and forth. She softly calls the little blonde's name.

Davina lifts her head up at the sound of her name being called. "Umma!" she screams and slides off the bench slowly and runs to the older blonde. Emma squats down as Davina looks behind her, looking for her brunette mother, "Where's mommy, Umma?"she asks softly.

"Your Mommy asked me if I could pick you up for her, if that's ok with you, Miss Mills?"

The little blonde giggles, "I Davina! I not Mills," the little girl says crossing her arms over her chest, looking just like a little Regina at this very moment.

Emma laughs at the little blondes adorableness. "Come on, Little Mills," she says standing up, taking the blonde's tiny hand. She goes to turn around but is stop by a voice.

"Hello, Em-ma," Ms. Tina purrs, stepping closer to the object of her desires.

Emma takes a step back, "Hello, Tina. Good-bye," she says trying to make a quick exit. The older blonde, though, not taking the hint, steps even closer.

"Leaving so soon? You have a knack for leaving at the worst times, Sexy. Just like when I was trying to...lend you a hand," she smirks placing her hand on the assassin's belt buckle.

"I didn't want your handouts, Tina. I'm doing well to have not kicked your-," but she considers Regina's daughter standing beside her, "Look, Tina, I would suggest you go back into your classroom."

"Why are you being so mean to me, Honey? I just want to treat you how you should be treated. You're going around doing everything to catch the affections of a woman who cannot see you for all you're worth. I see you, Emma, and I want you," Tina says pulling Emma to her by the belt.

Emma turns and squats to Davina's height, "Cover your ears, Baby girl," she tells the little girl, moving her behind her as she stands up. Davina does as she is told looking on to what's happening. "Leave me the hell alone, Tina. I don't want what you're offering," she glares.

"Well, let me put it like this, if I don't get what I want...you won't have to offer it. I'll take what I want, just like I did last time, but this time, I'll make sure no one is there to stop me," the teacher says smirking at the blonde's glare.

"Don't underestimate me, Lady. I'm not hurting you out of respect for Regina and her child. But if you touch me outside of their vision, I will gladly put you in an uncomfortable position," she says smirking.

Tina took the threat out of context, "Oh, yes, Baby, I would love for you to put me into any position," she said attempting to kiss Emma.

"Back the hell off, Tina!" Emma says glaring murderously, "Are you not taking a fucking hint? Leave me the hell alone," Emma yells, but Tina pushes forward catching the thin lips of the assassin, and kissing her with all she's worth. Emma stumbles back from the force and Davina looks on in fear.

The blonde teacher was really pissing Emma off, so she pushed her away forcefully. Tina glares at the other blonde before backing her into a wall, leaving Davinia to stand on her own a few paces away. Emma quickly flips their positions, pushing the shorter woman against the wall, "I'm not going to tell you again!" she yells into the other woman's face.

Tina smirks and caresses Emma's strong jaw, "Good because I thought I was going to have to stalk into the men's bathroom again," she says smirking at the other woman. Emma is seeing red and pushes herself away from the teacher, reaching for her gun tucked into the back of her pants.

Regina thinks about how she sent Emma to go pick Davina up, and realises she sent her straight to the blonde teacher. She rolls her eyes, inwardly cursing herself at her own stupidity and gets up, grabbing her keys and leaving the house. She climbs into her car and pulls off, practically speeding to the pre school.

When she pulls up and gets out, the first thing she sees upon entering the building is Davina standing there and then sees the other blondes.

"Hey, there you two are. Is everything ok here, Emma?" Regina asks.

Emma stops at the sound of the brunette voice. Sighing out of relief, she pulls her shirt back over the gun. She goes to reply to Regina but the small blonde teacher beats her to it, "Everything is fine here, Regina. We were just talking," she says smirking at the glare Emma is giving her.

Regina also glares at the teacher, "I believe I said 'Emma', not 'Ms. Tina," she bites out, causing Emma to smirk at attitude directed to their common enemy.

Tina pushes Emma to the side, stepping into Regina's personal space. Emma goes to remove her, but Regina puts a hand on her chest, "It's fine, Dear. I'll handle this. Can you just make sure Davina doesn't hear any of this?" she asks, her eyes never leaving the teachers.

Emma does as she was asked and she sits on the floor, Davina sitting in her lap with both of their hands over the little girl's ears.

Regina sizes Tina up before smirking, "Did you have something to say?"

Tina then feels her own confidence soar, "Well. Madam Mayor, I just wanted to let you know that there is no reason to be jealous of Emma and I,"she says with a fake smile.

"Oh, Dear, trust me, I wasn't jealous. Why would I be? All you are is a woman with a crush. Emma isn't even interested in you," she says laughing.

Tina grits her teeth at the comment, "I've had her in more ways than you have. I bet you don't even know what her body looks like naked," the teacher says with her arms crossed.

"And the only way that you have, was probably you forcing yourself onto her, just like when I walked in here." Regina smirks at the change in the teacher's change in demeanor.

'You have no idea,' Emma and Tina thought at the same time.

"I may have forced her, but she surely was moaning and groaning, like literal putty in my hand," she says smirking before her face goes blank as she thought about what she just let slip from her mouth.

Regina looks back to Emma who was looking a little queasy and uncomfortable, and then back to the teacher, "So you're freaking proud that you raped her?!" the brunette says genuinely outraged. "And you think that she fucking wants you, you deranged slut!" she yells pushing the blonde.

"Don't put your hands on me," the teacher says pushing her back even harder. Regina was fuming and pushed her again sending her to the wall. Emma heard a small cry and looked down to the scared and confused little blonde.

Seeing where this was going, Emma quickly sat Davina on a desk and picked Regina up by the waist and separated her from the other woman who was getting her bearings, "Calm down, Gina," she says running her hands through dark tresses, but is pushed to the side unexpectedly by the other blonde woman.

Tina was about to punch the brunette, but found herself being restrained by the stronger blonde, and she melts in the muscled arms and the scent of the other woman before she is suddenly pulled out of it. Emma slams her into the wall behind her before whispering, "Stay the hell away from me. Stay away from Regina and Davina, and if I find you close to either of them, I will make it my personal goal to end your life, Tina. Take it as a joke and you'll find out faster than you can say 'I'm sorry'."

It's Regina now who pulls her blonde away from the teacher, "Say 'goodbye' to your job, Psycho," Regina says as Emma turns and takes Davina off of the desk.

Tina looks defeated as Emma grabs the brunette's hand and pulls her out the building with Davina on her hip. The blonde leads them to the black acura, opening the door. Strapping in the little blonde, she goes to close the door but is pulled into a hug by Regina. "I am so sorry, Emma. I didn't know that she did that to you. I'm going to fire her ass" the brunette whispers.

"Gina, it's ok. I'm fine," Emma reassures the mayor running her fingers through dark tresses.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat from Granny's," Regina says pulling back, getting into the passenger side, strapping herself in. Emma closes both the door and walked around to the driver side getting in and strapping herself in and pulls off making their way to Granny's.

*Two Minutes Later*

Emma pulls up on the side of the diner and kills the engine. She opens the door, getting out, shutting the door, walking to Davina and Regina side of the car, and opens their doors for them. After unstrapping Davina and picking her up and putting her on her hip, she grabs Regina's hand and leads them into Granny's.

The bell rings to signal new visitors making heads turn to the door. Most faces were surprised at seeing anyone other than the mayor holding the little blonde, and others were perturbed at the obvious resemblance, but thought it would be best to keep that to themselves.

Emma and Regina sat in a back booth with Davina cuddling into Emma's side, across from the brunette, "What are you guys eating?" Emma asked looking at the menu.

Davina looks up to the other blonde, "What you eat, Umma?" she smiles wanting to try what the older blonde was eating. Emma is about to speak when a foot rubs up her leg. She looks to Regina, who already knew what Davina's plans were, and reads the brunette's lips.

Regina mouths the word 'salad', and Emma raises an eyebrow, thinking that there was no way in hell she was eating a bland salad.

"I'm not eating-" but she is speechless as the foot begins reaching uncharted territory. "I...uh, I'm not eating anything greasy or delicious," she feels a slight warning pressure on her member, and sees Regina glaring at her, "except a non-greasy...delicious….salad," she says almost on the brink of tears.

Davina smiles up at the assassin before looking to her mom, "Mommy, me get salad wif Umma," she says to her mom's delight.

Regina smiles victoriously as Emma sends her own glare, "That's fine, Baby. Mommy will get one too."

Ruby comes to the table noticing the adorable blonde duo looking up at her, "And what can I get you all?" she asks. Ruby then sees Emma glare at her sister, so she looks at the other brunette.

"We'll all be having the salad," Regina says smiling.

"With what to drink?" Ruby asks the brunette who she has never seen so happy.

"Water," she says and receives twin looks of confusion. "What?" Both blondes tilt their heads at the same time to the right making Regina laugh, "Okay, you can have orange juice."

They look at each other for a second before Davina nods, "Me an Umma wants soda," she says reminding Regina of herself while in a business meeting.

Emma nods and Regina shakes her head, "I guess you two can have a small orange soda, and I'll have a water," she says sternly. "And before you try to find a loophole, you cannot have refills," she smirks.

Both blondes huff while they accept that they won't be able to indulge in the sugary drink. As Ruby writes down the orders, Emms stands from the table, "Excuse me, Ladies, but I have to use the restroom," she says. Davina tries to go with her, but the older blonde sits her on Regina's lap, "I'll be right back, Mini-me," she says leaving both brunettes wondering and the little blonde satisfied.

Ruby quickly slides in the booth across from Regina and Davina, "So, I didn't know you two were already married! Sharing children! I'm so proud of you, Gina," Ruby gushes playfully.

Regina glares at her younger sister, "Could you grow up, Ruby?" Regina says before smirking and whispering, "We're only engaged." The sisters break out in fits of giggles before Regina gives a genuine smile, "She does make me happier than I've been in a long time, Rubes," she says in earnest.

Ruby smiles putting her hand over her big sisters, "I can tell, and I'm so happy for you.." Emma then comes from the bathroom and her leg is hugged by Davina. The blonde picks up the toddler, returning them to their previous seating arrangement.

Davina looks up to Emma, "Umma, you an Mommy Engaged?" she asks making Emma look at Regina shocked.

"I...I didn't think we were telling people, Babe," the assassin jokes, but Ruby looks at her sister seriously.

"Regina! You could have told me you were getting married," Ruby says walking off.

Regina rolls her eyes at the 'adults'. She quickly begins smiling again, though, when her daughter and Emma start whispering about something. Regina sees Ruby coming with their food, and she sits it down in front of them.

As Ruby walks off, Emma and Davina are still whispering in each other's ears, "And what are you blondies talking about?" she asks looking between the two.

"We were talking about Davina wanting to be the flower girl, Emma says with a smark, "So we were discussing which one of us had to ask when is the date."

Davina smiles, "Umma lost wock-papa-scisors," she giggles laughing at the older woman's playful glare.

Regina, though, sent a real glare, "Oh, be quiet and enjoy your salad," the brunette says kicking her blonde counterpart. Once they are done eating, Emma pays for the food after fighting Regina on it, they make their way to the black car. She straps Davina in, and closes the door, waiting for the brunette to get in and did the same to her door. The assassin gets in the car, starts it, and pulls off.

She pulls up in front of the white house and turns the car off.

Emma turns around and sees Davina in the backseat fast asleep, so she gently removes her from the seat belt and opens Regina's door with the baby girl on her hip. As Regina opens the door, Emma builds the courage to kiss the brunette. She is surprised when Regina moves to allow her in. The blonde takes the toddler to her room, and Regina walks her to the door.

"I had a really nice time with you, Emma. I'm glad I gave you a chance," she says smiling.

Emma blushes while smiling also, "I had a nice time too, even when you got into that little fight," she laughed.

Regina steps closer to the blonde, "Well, I think you're worth fighting for," she says pulling the blonde by her collar into a scorching kiss. As Emma stood there touching her lips, Regina laughs. Going into her house and shutting the door, she does the same thing. She hears a knock at the door followed by Emma saying, "I know you're touching your lips too."

She then laughs, "Goodnight, Emma."

"Night, Gina," Emma says before she walks home, thinking about the great day she has had, unaware of the black car park across the street.


End file.
